In CMOS technology a P channel insulated gate field effect transistor (IGFET) is in series with an N channel IGFET between a positive and a negative power supply terminal so that one of the two transistors is always off in a static condition to prevent current from flowing between the two power supply terminals in the static condition. This provides for very low power consumption which is the typical reason for using CMOS. Another commonly used technology is TTL. Integrated circuits using CMOS are frequently required to interface with integrated circuits using TTL. A TTL output can be as low as 2.0 volts for a logic high. A logic high as an input to a CMOS circuit should result in the P channel transistor being non-conducting, but with an input of 2.0 volts for a 5 volt system, the P channel will be conducting. This is a problem because there is then a current path from the P channel transistor through the N channel transistor because the N channel transistor is also conducting.